Rage the world in ikebukuro
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: just about another day in ikebukuro town with Shizuo and Izaya's adventures and their daily arguments that so happens to "happen". Implied shizaya. Shizuo and Izaya can never get along can they? c: short stories of ikebukuro. with kappalord's transformation to this city that makes you just feel like saying "WHY?" remember, reviews r luv, good or "whys" -kappalord c: warning:CRACK


**RAGE THE WORLD**

**You lil poop bubby gig :C**

"I cant belive you do this to me Izaya you went and ruined my life and you even were my friend in a parasite bottle I hate you so much you lil flee holy shit I can't believe you did this to me!"

Shizuo was so angry at Izaya he flipped his post sign that was on the fucking floor that Izaya hated so much

And so Shizuo threw it at him because he was a life wasting time wasting douche shit.

"No, no way I will not tolerate with this you bub." Izaya cut Shizuo on the face.

This made they had to fight because Shizuo was so angry he wasted his fucking time for the whole time because Izaya kept making offers and making it longer.

I can't believe he just ignores you and then starts to draw a random picture of you. A drawing of Shizuo, but more towards his lower parts of his pant. So how it started was like.

Izaya found Shizuo on break and skipped up to him.

"Shi-zu-channnn Hey Shizuo baby, honey, star."

Izaya went to embrace the other man in attempt to slice his pants off, Shizuo slapped his hands away that was dangerously closer to his crouch.

"Don't..call me that." Shizuo judged Izaya with all these titles Izaya was giving him.

"ANGEL. Shizzy-chan."

"Yeah what you shit." Shizuo breathe the toxic of the smokes.

"I want you to come over tonight baby." Izaya decided to wrap his arms around Shizuo's neck and hang from there, graining against Shizuo.

"Fuck no, I don't wanna boy. Nah today." Shizuo blow out the smoke into Izaya's face leaving him having a choking fit, it angered Izaya with teary eyes.

"Fine then I'm gonna waste all your time and kill it right in the face and heart and his long thing with my mermaid powers. Why not today."

"No, go away no you wasting so fucking much time god you, I'll screw you another time. Just not today, I'm not in the mood" Izaya bit his ear.

"Nu."

"I want you to die in the face forever and die forever."

Izaya then flew into the sky as a winged cat by using the fly power and started to draw a stupid picture of Shizuo within about a hour.

"Here you go."

"What..it looks like a dick."

"It is a dick, I wrote the name Shizuo beside it."

"..Your a bitch. God Izaya you did it again you wasted my time on you you little flea."

"Well, sorry I tried to be nice in a while."

"When have you ever been nice to me..."

"No, I chained you up and oh, yeah. It's not like your complaining you liked it you M"

And so we conclude back to where we left off.

"NEEAAUGHH."

Shizuo threw the hate vending machine at Izaya. The hate was strong in this one, because everyone is angry and shits.

"GRRR I HAVE THE HATE IN MY BODY. YOU, YOU HAVE NOTHING TO MY DICK."

Shizuo had to break the fucking ground with his hands of solitude.

"GOGOGOOOOO." Izaya went to go fly on his playground of tomatoes from the farmer Bill who was not that evil as Billy.

But he was still evil because he was part of a Billy but not that much Billy. Izaya enjoyed the farm while Shizuo tried breaking the friggen ground with his hands and feet and mouth and shoulders.

Until then, Shinra came, and was really mad too. Shizuo broke the ground and shaked everyone with a weird sound going

**"GOINGGOING BOOOO BUM BUM BUM BUB**."

He went to go smash stuff like a crazy maniac from the streets of Ikebukuro.

He was at a bus stop waiting to smash a bus paitently so he sat on a bench while waiting for that thing to happen. Shinra came upon him, and was looking pretty angry guy. "Hey Shinra I'm really angry."

"Me too."

"What's your problem?"

"I can't see my toes." Shizuo finally found a bus and took it and threw it at a peoples especially Izaya's farm which was originally farmed by Billy.

"NOO MY FARM OF TOMATOES!" Izaya's eye started to twitch.

Shizuo's chin transformed into a butt chin because it was so annoyed from the obnoxiousness.

So everyone elses also had a butt chin. The bus then was an arm from the bad chief named Higiri.

The arm smashed stuff like Shizuo.

Shinra went away from all this bad stuff, but then he unleashed his inner Shinra potatoe, and tried shooting mirror's from his eyes.

"BLERGH." Shizuo and Izaya had to fight off the giant hand, while Shinra was blerging out mirror's.

"COME ON YOU BASTARD WE GOTTA FIGHT THIS BEFORE IKEBUKURO BECOMES A RED TOMATOE."

"Wait that'd actually be good..."

"No, it's not just fucking help me."

"Fine bitch."

They fought the arm, but it was too strong. It punched them, and they fell on their boots. Kadota came, and saw the giant arm.

"Oh, no a giant arm!" "Kadota turn into a taco cat and save them boys." Erika popped out of nowhere.

"Yeah, Kadota you better do that before it destroys your taco cat cave."

"Hey, shut up it was suppose to be a bat man cave.. ok, fine I must transform into the form."

Kadota gleamed with light, as he had his temporary super sexy form which was of course hot.

"Wait up you guys it's time for the Taco."

They fought it more and more, but it didn't work.

"Damn we need to find the chief to actually kill it..."

"Wait, I got it." Izaya went up to Shizuo and made the time wasting attack.

"Shizuo got so angry, he used rage, and the whole town became a rage thing. Then they surrounded the arm and started to bite it with fury.

"Nooooo."

"Wait, that thing could talk?" Izaya would try to talk to it with his mind. Then it exploded, and a lot of shit came running down.

Shizuo's temper came down, and everyone went back to normal.

"There we killed the arm thing. Now don't you waste my fucking time again Izaya or I kill you."

"Hehehe I'm outta here bitch." Izaya flew away with his magical stupid/annoying purple cat form.

"Well, that wraps it up." Shizuo left. He needed a smoke.

Then suddenly, Kappa lord went into the air, and used the munching temper vibration spell.

Kappa lord munched on the cucumber, so he could fully bring temper to the people of Ikebukuro town thing.

"Hm hm hm hm." Then he vanished and left some trails of hair.

Meanwhile Kadota was going to attempt getting a new cave..

**The end c: **

**This story was made with rage :C**

**-kappalord**


End file.
